


Birds of a Feather

by The_Tevinter_Biscuit



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Friendship, Happy, M/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/pseuds/The_Tevinter_Biscuit
Summary: Fenris reflects on the friendships he'd formed in Kirkwall.





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GothicPrincessWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/gifts).



> written after a convo i had with @GothicPrincessWitch  
> just a little drabble about fenris and making friends ;; 
> 
> im not too happy with it but aahh whatever, here it is haha

One thing Fenris never expected when he came to Kirkwall was that he would find himself among people he would grow to consider friends. As a slave, as Danarius’s personal pet, he found no comradery. He was little more than a pawn to Danarius, though he might’ve considered him a friend once, and the other slaves met his eyes with nothing but scorn. Friendship was foreign to him, but not unwelcome.

Isabela was the first to truly make an effort to befriend him. Her crude humour and teasing had him in stitches more than he ever thought someone could bestow. She enchanted everyone she met, and Fenris most certainly considered himself charmed. At first her careless swinging of her arm around his shoulders was unwelcome, but it grew on him like moss. Even through all of the laughter and jokes, there was something deeper. A glint in her eyes, an understanding without words. Isabela would never press him, and in turn he would never press her.

Varric was equally delightful in humour and tone. He was a strange man, a dwarf unlike any other. Far too busy to engage him like some of the other companions that Hawke brought along, but kind to him all the same. Without him, he would never be able to delight in the look on Anders’ face when he stole his last bit of coin in a hearty game of Wicked Grace.

Sebastian was also quick to come to his mind. They grew rapidly close, even despite his late joining. He was different to everybody else; a joke punctuated his words every so often but most of them were sincere and heartfelt. Sebastian knew his way around comfort, how to make Fenris feel calm and at ease. It was a kindness he had never experienced before, a generosity he never knew someone could grant him. More often than not, he sat with him in the Chantry, delighting in the parts of religion he could no see before, and cherishing every moment he spent in Sebastian’s presence. Before meeting him, he never thought he would find a friend he could open up to so honestly.

There were fleeting moments of alliance in most people he spent time with. Aveline’s careful protection of him was subtle but flattering. He enjoyed the quiet moments he spent with her husband, Donnic, and the banter as they played cards. He even found brief instants of union in Carver, for the brief time he knew him. Kirkwall had been a pit stop, and it had offered him so much more than he could’ve ever imagined. None of it would have been possible without Hawke.

Hawke. He could never be forgotten.

Smitten from day one, Hawke had bewitched him like no other. A quick wit, a raging fighter on the battlefield, and a rather pitiful charm. It helped that he was an attractive man, certainly, built with equal amounts muscle as chubbiness, unkempt dark hair and beard, but sparkling amber eyes. Garrett Hawke was an enigma, but one he had been eager to unravel. He made him laugh, made him cry, made him wish that he was anything but broken just to feel worthy of such a magnificent man. But Hawke’s unwavering patience, his kindness and respect, went deeper than he ever dreamt. He waited for him, never pushed, never pried. It was impossible to ignore the way Hawke longed for him, ever since the night he pushed him away. But he waited. And Maker, he seemed willing to wait forever.

It was worth the wait. Being in Hawke’s arms felt right, this was where he wanted to be. Hawke kissed him gently, tenderly, until Fenris pushed him to the floor and made up for all the lost time.

Leaving Kirkwall hurt. There were so many memories here, it was where he had begun his life anew. He had met everyone important to him here. However, he would see them all again, he would not let these treasured friendships slip away from him easily. But while he had Hawke at his side, it wasn’t so bad.

He loved all of his friends dearly, but none of them could ever replace Garrett Hawke.


End file.
